Simple Things
by EricaX
Summary: In the episode where Davis invites Ken, Kari, and Yolei over to the sleepover, what exactly happens after the girls leave? Possible Daiken in later chapters.
1. Going to a Friend's House

Author's Note: This takes place after Davis invites Ken over to his house for that sleepover. What happened exactly?

Ken hung up the phone at the phone booth quietly, in deep thought. He had made his mother cry again. Only her tears were happy, so it was nothing to be ashamed of. His mother was proud of him for finally being invited to someone's house for a sleepover. But it still left an odd feeling in the pit of Ken's stomach. A feeling he really didn't care for, nor understood.

Sighing, Ken left the phone booth, Leafmon in his right arm, and looked over at Davis, who was playing with Demi-Vmon. He smiled at the two as he walked over.

Davis saw Ken come over and stopped tickling his digimon. "So, are you allowed?"

Ken nodded. "Yes, she was very pleased to hear that I was spending the night at your house."

Davis gave him an odd look as they started walking to his house. "Really? My mom wouldn't care. Or wait, is your mom one of those mom's who are like, super protective and get all emotional for nothing?" Davis questioned his friend.

Ken looked down at Leafmon, who only shrugged back up at him the best way he could. Ken's lips formed a straight line as he answered, his eyes in deep thought. "Yeah, I suppose you could put her under that category..." he said quietly.

Davis nodded. "Figures. So, the girls are going to be at my house in about an hour. Kari's mom insists that she have dinner with them, and Yolei has to work a bit at her dad's store, so while we wait for them, maybe we could get something to eat ourselves."

Ken didn't reply right away. He was positive that his definition of 'getting something to eat' was far different than Davis'. Yet he was saved from saying anything when Davis started talking, more like mumbling to himself, about what they should get to eat. He walked along next to Davis, only half listening, until they finally reached Davis' apartment.

"I've decided that it would be best if we just ate here. My mom is a fantastic cook anyways" Davis was saying to Ken. Ken nodded once, looking up at the building before them. Ken tapped Leafmon on the forehead afftectionitely, who wiggled with glee, before gently placing him behind his back so no one in the Motomiya household would see him. Davis did the same with a struggling Demi-Vmon.

A thought came to mind just as they were walking into the apartment several minutes later. Pushing his hair in face, a new habit he does when he's nervous, Ken spoke up in order to share his troubling thought.

"Davis" he whispered as they emerged into the front living room. Davis leaned his head back to him so he could hear Ken. "Yeah?"

Ken looked down at his shoes. Ever since he stopped being the Kaiser, all these new feelings and concerns plunged within him. He wasn't used to feeling so nervous. "You're parents...know that I'm your friend...right? Because--"

"Davis! Is that you!? I was wondering-" Davis' mother came in from the kitchen, her mind elsewhere. But then her brown eyes landed on Ken. Ken had never seen someone's eyes so wide before.

"MOM!" Davis shouted. Being mindful of his digmon behind him, he pushed his gawking mom towards the kitchen. "Mom, yes, that is who you think he is. But before you go nuts, I'd like Jun and dad to be here. Might as well get it over with and have them all in here at the same time. Ken's shy, so be cool!" The goggle-boy said in a jumble of words.

His mother composed herself and went to get Jun and her husband, whilst Davis went back into the living room to stand with a badly embarassed Ken.

"Just breathe" Davis reminded him. "And why are you so nervous anyways? You're Ken Ichijouji!"

"Yes..." Ken muttered quietly. "But this Ken Ichijouji has never had friends before, and his emotions have been locked away for years now. He's not used to all these feelings..."

Davis frowned. "Right" he patted him on the back. "Well, relax. My family will love you."

It didn't take long at all for Davis' mother to round everyone up to meet Ken properly.

Jun and her parents gawked at Ken as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Hello. My name is Ken Ichijouji. It's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed. Davis frowened at the grim look on his friend's facem yet remembered how nervous he was.

"This is Ken! He and I play soccer togther! Some would even say he's as good a soccer player as me!" Davis boasted, knowing that was a lie. Ken could run circles around him a heartbeat, yet he refused to admit it, even to himself.

Ken couldn't help but roll his eyes and looking up at the gray ceiling as his friend said these words. Davis would never change.

Leafmon wiggled in his hands, making Ken all the more nervous. He knew Leafmon knew to stay hidden, he was good digimon, but at times he could be slightly silly and cause trouble.

"Wow! Say, could you tutor Davis!? We've spent a fortune on tutors for him!" Davis' father was saying.

"Yeah, maybe with you around, he can start using his brain!" mumbled Jun, not taking her eyes off the amethyst genius.

Ken blushed as Davis started mumbling angrily under his breath. Looking up at the ceiling, Ken could feel Davis push him out of the room and down the hallway and into his bedroom. 


	2. Cravings

Author's Note: This takes place after Davis invites Ken over to his house for that sleepover. What happened exactly?

Cravings

Ken looked around at the room before him, his eyes shifting from one place to another.

It was utter chaos.

Beside him, Davis was turning a crimson red out of embarassment. He started panicking, mumbling loudly to himself as he went into his room, fixing the mess known as his room.

Ken stood there, motionless, watching, his face nuetral. His friend began to apologize over and over.

"I'm so sorry! When I invited you guys over, it never occured to me how badly my room looked!!" He was saying as he stuffed a handful of shirts into the drawer. Ken didn't think they even looked clean.

Leafmon, ever the curious creature, was still behind Ken's back, and getting all the more upset that he couldn't see what was going on. "Ken!" he cried. Ken blinked, and gently brought leafmon out from behind his back, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Look Leafmon" he whispered. "This is what happens when you don't clean your room. It becomes like this..." Leafmon looked around the room with wide black eyes.

"Honestly! I didn't realize the fact that you'd be seeing this mess!" Davis was saying, but Ken was hardly listening. It was still hard for him to come to terms with the fact that he had friends, and that he was at his former-enenmy's house. In his room, even.

A good five minutes later, Davis had managed to stuff his belongings under his bed, in his drawers, in the corner, and other unknown places. Davis turned to his amethyst friend who was still standing at the door and smiled. "You can come in now" he said.

Ken didn't reply right away. He looked at Davis a long moment, then walked in, placing Leafmon on the bed next to Demi-Vmon.

"Well, I guess we have some time to kill..." noted Davis, scratching his head as he looked at his clock. "Wanna play some video games?" He motioned over to the TV that was on a table in his bedroom. Hooked up to it was a Playstation 2, games littering the area around it.

Ken looked looked down at the game set. "...I'm really not in the mood for games..."

Davis gave him a lopsided smile. "It's fine. We don't have to play if you don't want to."

Ken sat down next to the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees and curling up into a ball. Davis sat down next to him, only stretched out his legs in front of him. He ywaned.

Silence consumed the room for several minutes, before davis grew tired of it. Frowning, he looked at Ken, but his frown vanished when he looked at the other boy.

Ken was staring out into space in front of him, his eyes hazed over, not really seeing the TV in front of him. Davis continued to watch as Ken sat in that depressive gaze, his heart going out to him. 'Poor guy' Davis heard himself say in his head.

Leafmon, Davis noted out of the corner of his eye, was watching Ken like a hawk. Ken took a deep breath and closed his eyes, never opening them back up. Davis just continued to stare at him, mesmerized by his angelic appearance. Slowly, without knowing it, Davis started to lean forward, near Ken's cheek. Closer...Closer...Closer...

"Hi Davis!!" cried the voice of Yolei. The door at burst open the moment she shouted her arrival. With a huge grin a her face and twinkling eyes under her glasses, she shut the door behind her and showed them what was in her hands. A large grocery bag filled with snacks.

Davis recolied the moment she made a noise, shocked by his own action. Was he about to just--?

Davis' eyes widened as he realized what he almost did to Ken. Kiss him on the cheek.

Yolei was rambling on and on about something to Ken, who was now looking at her, having been broken away from his silence. He listened with keen interest as Yolei sat down and showed him what was in the bag.

"I just thought that since we were going to have a bit a sleep-over, we might as well have some snacks!" the lavender haired girl was saying.

"But didn't you just eat supper?" Ken asked in a small voice. Yolei stopped her ramblings to look at him.

"Well, yeah, but..." she blushed.

Davis shook his head, trying to forget what almost happened. He frowned. "Yolie just eats about as much as me! And that's saying something!" He tried to laugh, but it was caught in his throat. No one noticed this though.

"I do not eat as much as you Davis! No one does!" she retorted. Ken looked between the two of them, knowing an argument was soon to start. He cleared his throat and decided to stop the storm that was going to come.

"When is Kari coming again?" he asked innocently. Yolei looked at him, having been prepared to attack Davis with words. She smiled at him, leaning back to a sitting position.

"She should be here at any minute. I called her before I left the store and she was cleaning up the dishes" was the reply. Ken nodded. The bag with all the snacks moved. All three looked at it.

"Oh! Poromon!" cried Yolei, having forgotten where her digimon was. The little bird digimon came out of the bag, gulping in as much air as his little lungs could. Ken gave a soft sigh, still watching the little creature, and placing his head down on his knees.

"Tired?" asked Yolei. Ken shook his head. She looked up at Davis instead. "So Davis, did you quickly have to clean your room before we got here?"

"It was still a mess when I got here. He shoved everything away while I was here a few minutes ago..." Ken answered, his voice dull and mundane as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

Davis had gone silent, the voices in his head reeling. For a moment there, he had the full craving of kissing Ken on the cheek. But why?

He looked at Ken, who was now watching Yolei attempt to open a bag of chips without any luck. Everytime he looked at Ken, he had the sudden urge to just grab him, plunge hoim to the floor and just start--

Davis shook his head, trying to get the imnages out of his. No! Ken was his friend! So, why did was he thinking this way?

More coming I promise.


	3. Shoulder to Cry Upon

Author's Note: This takes place after Davis invites Ken over to his house for that sleepover. What happened exactly?

The silence in the room didn't last long. Yolei was soon crying out her anger that she couldn't open up a simple bag of chips. Ken looked at her, wanting to help. He pulled himself out of his dreary depression state and grabbed the bag, then pulled a bit, and the bag was open.

Yolei turned cherry red. "Wha-!?"

Ken just looked at, falling back into the same position he was in a moment ago. "You just weren't pulling at the right places."

Davis didn't hear Yolei's reply, for his door opened, grabbing his attention.

Kari walked in, a cute smile playing on her lips. "Sorry, we just finished dinner. But then Tai went and made a big mess..."

Ken smiled a bit, and Yolei snickered. "So, have we started discussing anything?"

"Leave it to Kari to suck all fun out of things..." moaned a grinning Yolei. Kari raspberried her.

Kari, taking a look around, look astounded. "Wow, Davis, I always imagined your room to be messy."

Davis blushed, coming out of thoughts once Kari addressed him. "Oh, yeah, well, you;'d be surpirsed--"

"His room was a complete wreck when we came" Ken interjected. Davis shot his a glare as Kari laughed. "Anyways, the reason we're here to to discuss Black-Wargreymon."

Davis fronwed. He hated seeing Ken look so serious and angry.

But for the next hour and a half, they discussed what they promised they would. They didn't really reach a conclusion, or an actual plan, but all four of them felt better knowing that they talked it over at least. Comparing and contrasting some of the information they had on their newest problem.

Throughout this discussion though, Davis was constantly catching himself staring at Ken, who was oblivious as far as Davis knew. He noticed the way Ken hid behind his hair, and how as he sat indian style, he arms looked tense, as though he was nervous. How every time he was addressed, he seemed surprised someone was talking to him.

It wasn't until the girls had left, did Davis really come to terms about the sleepover. Ken. Sleeping over at his house. In his room. It made his heart pound wildly.

Shortly after the girls left, Davis walked back into his room, holding a bottle of water for Ken and can of soda for himself. Ken grabbed the bottle, opened it, and took a small drink. Davis on the other hand, opened his soda up and drank half of it with one gulp.

"You're nervous" Ken stated.

Davis jumped at this. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I'm not an idiot. And don't think I haven't noticed the constant stares you have been giving me all night."

Davis felt the wind be knocked out of him. 'He knew of his staring!?'

"Although, the staring didn't bother me, I'd like to know why you were staring..." Ken inquired.

Davis nodded, taking another sip of his soda. "Yeah, uh...Ken, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

Ken nodded. "It's okay." Silence, then. "I'm going to get ready for bed." He reached for the pajamas Davis' mom had offered for him earlier. Once that was in his lap, he did something that made Davis want to jump on him. He took off his shirt.

Davis knew he was staring again, but this time, Ken couldn't know, for his head was currently stuck in his shirt as he tried lifting it off. Thin. God. He's so thin!! He's porcelain white. He looks so fragile as though he could break at any moment. Little ridges in his sides represented his ribs. He was gorgeous, in a very odd, disturbing way.

His shirt was then completely off, and within seconds, the other shirt was on. Then Ken stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna...finish changing in the bathroom, if you don't mind..."

And he walked off. Davis just sat there, what he just saw playing in his mind over and over.

A few minutes later, Ken returned, fully dressed for bed, his own clothes bundled in his arms. Sitting back down, Ken smiled.

"Davis, I must say, this is the first time I've ever slept over at someone's house before. I'm very grateful that you invited me over. Me, of all people." said Ken.

Davis nodded. "You kidding!? You're a great person Ken, you just don't know it!"

Ken looked down into his lap and blushed behind his amethyst hair. "Thanks Davis, I really like hearing that from you."

Davis blinked at that, but let it go. 'Calm down' he reprimanded himself. He then noticed that ken had started to fidget.

"Nervous?" Davis asked.

"A bit" Ken answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Many reasons..." He didn't go into detail.

There was silence.

Leafmon and Demi-Veemon were passed out of the bed. Glancing up at them, Ken smiled. "Ummm..." He looked back to Davis. "What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangments? Who's on top and who's below?"

Davis, who hadn't been paying much attention, nearly died. "WHAT!?"

Ken blinked, confused. "I meant, where are we going to sleep? I'm assuming you're be sleeping in your bed, but what about me?"

"Oh!!" Davis turned crimson red. "Right! Um...I'll go get a sleeping bag!!"

Davis rushed out of his room and out into the hallway, where a closet was. He opened the closet and clumsily got out the sleeping bag for Ken. Shutting the door, he returned to his room to find Ken had gotten onto his bed and laid down, facing the wall.

"Ken?" asked Davis, slightly worried for his depressive friend. It turned out, he was teasing Leafmon by blowing in the sleeping critter's face. Davis smiled. "Ken?' He said again. Ken turned this time, but his face was filled with saddness.

"Davis..." He seemed to be having trouble saying what he wanted. He motioned for Davis to sit down beside him and Davis did. "I...I've really...been wanting to..."

Davis could see that Ken was getting more emotional. he wasn't being all hard-faced like earlier. "What's wrong?"

Ken turned to Davis, his face close to Davis' , making the brown haired boy shiver a bit. "Please don't hate me." Ken whispered.

With that said, Ken leaned further in, his eyes closed, and he kissed Davis. Davis thought this felt like this was heaven. He kissed back happily, having wanted to do this all night. Finally, they let go, back Ken immediatly wrapped his arms around Davis, his head falling on his friend's shoulder.

Davis looked down, wide eyed, returning the hug. "Ken-?"

He could hear the other boy sobbing, beginning to feel his tears through his shirt. Davis just sat there and held Ken, compforting him. "Shhh...It's okay Ken. I'm here. And I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Ken nodded into his shoulder, and after several more minutes of crying, he settled himself down and sat up, looking into Davis' brown eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Kissing you...It really wasn't my place. But...You're the first person who's wanted to be my friend for a reason that has nothing to do with me being famous or smart.And I thank you for that."

Davis gave him a great big grin. "It's fine Ken! I've uh...Actually been wanting to do that to you all night. Kiss you, I mean. Because, you always look so depressed, and I just wanted you to smile.


	4. Needing Time

Author's Note: This takes place after Davis invites Ken over to his house for that sleepover. What happened exactly?

Ken nodded into his shoulder, and after several more minutes of crying, he settled himself down and sat up, looking into Davis' brown eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Kissing you...It really wasn't my place. But...You're the first person who's wanted to be my friend for a reason that has nothing to do with me being famous or smart.And I thank you for that."

Davis gave him a great big grin. "It's fine Ken! I've uh...Actually been wanting to do that to you all night. Kiss you, I mean. Because, you always look so depressed, and I just wanted you to smile.

Ken gave a small, genuine smile. But it quickly changed into a disaproving frown. "Argh!" He moaned, rubbing the tears off his eyes, making his eyes red. "Look at me! I'm such a crybaby!"

Davis grabbed his arms, making the other boy stop the rubbing. "Ken, its okay. I was always taught that's its good for a person to cry. It allows you to show your feelings. You shouldn't bottle things up Ken. You'll lose it..."

"I already have lost it..." spat Ken, looking away and staring down hard at the bed covers of Davis' bed.

Davis couldn't argue with that. Dressing up into a shoulder-bladed costume with a cape and whip and killing innocent creatures while destroying an entire world was considered 'losing it'.

"We don't blame you Ken" Davis murmurred after a moment of silence.

"Yeah? Well you should!" hissed Ken. "And you may want to consider the 'we' part. I'm positive Cody is just waiting for me to crack the whip on him!!"

Davis shook his head. "Cody--is an ignorant little jerk whose been brainwashed to believe that anyone who makes one tiny mistake, is evil for life."

"Yeah" said Ken under his breath. "But my tiny little mistake just happens to involve nearly destroying an entire world, which I stupidly thought was a video game!!" At the last part of the sentence, Ken grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it to the wall across from them.

Davis sighed. "Look Ken, everyone makes mistakes--" Ken looked as though he was going to interject, but Davis stopped him with a glare. "I know, yours was a terrible mistake. A large one. But its still fixible. The very fact that you now want to help us save the Digital World and are destroying your Control Spires, means that you want to make up for what you did."

Ken went silent, stroking Leafmon, who was now in his lap, woken up from the converstaion. "What are we going to do about this?" His question was bearly audible.

It took Davis a moment to realize Ken had spoken, his voice was so low. He blinked. "Do? About what?"

"Don't be daft. About us." Ken paused, his amethyst eyes deep in thought as his face hid behind his hair. "It's obvious we like each other. The intent was here tonight. What are we going to do? The others-"

"I don't care what everyone else will think about our...relationship...!" Davis gulped out the last world.

Ken slowly turned his head to look at Davis, who was standing diagnol from his spot on the bed. "Yes...But I do..."

Davis sighed, shifting on his feet. He knew ken was going to say more.

"It doesn't matter to you, because everyone likes you. But me, I've been their enemy. Your enemy. Its harder for them to accept me. You did, but that's just how are you. If we're going to have this relationship, which we seemed to silently agree on..." Davis couldn't help but give a small grin, neither could Ken. "We're going...to have to keep it between us..."

Davis furrowed his brow. "You mean, we're not going to tell them?"

"No."

"But-"

"Not until I'm ready. Until they are ready...To trust me. It'll take some more time...But eventually, I think we'll tell them, just...not yet." explained Ken, fingering the leaf on Leafmon's head. The little critter was sort of lost on the conversation, but he knew it was hard on Ken.

Davis fiddled with his jacket, completely put out. "Well, Ken, okay, if that's what you want..."

Ken nodded. "Now, enough seriousness..." Ken looked back up at Davis, a small playing on his lips. He patted the spot opn the bed next to him, and immediatly, Davis sat down. "Let's enjoy this sleepover. But before that..." Ken leaned into Davis' ear, making the other boy's heart flutter. "I don't like your pajamas. They smell weird." Ken picked at the collar of his pajama shirt.

Davis acted like he was hurt. "You hurt me Ken."

Ken shrugged. "So, wanna play a game?" He motioned to the game system on the floor. "We still have some time before bed. Or do you want to talk...?"

"Can't we do both?" grinned Davis. Ken nodded. The two of them sat down on the floor and Davis got the remote controls. Davis noticed, once more, that now that they have talked, Ken was reverting back into his depressive stance. Only this time, he didn't look nearly as depressed. But his posture reeked of it. Face hidden behind his hair, his amethyst eyes deep in thought, his knees tucked loosely close to his chest.

After hooking up the controlers and turning on the Zelda game that was in the system, Davis leaned back against his bed next to Ken. "Do you try to look depressing and suicidal, or is that just your natural look?" he couldn't help himself from asking.

Ken looked at him, his face full of pure confusion. Ken blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know!? Ken, you look like a walking corpse half the time, or that you're waiting for death, or you're about to cry a river!" exclaimed Davis.

Ken took a deep breath, totally shocked. " I do? Hmm...I guess its just natural, because, i never knew I was like that..."

Davis nooded. "Well, I'm gonna change that. I'm going to make you happy!"

Ken was silent as he looked deep into Ken's eyes, the from the game playing its menu song from Ocarina of Time. The game wanted them to "Press Start".

"You're going to make me happy?" whispering Ken carefully.

Davis nodded. "Yes, because I care about you."

Ken smiled. "Start the game" he mumbled. Davis did so. "This is a one player game..."

Davis inwardly winced. "I know, sorry, but Jun took all my two-player games." Ken made a noise that sounded like a quick laugh. It was gone as quickly as it came.

Davis hadn't even moved Link out of his treehouse before he looked back at Ken, who was looking at the televsion screen, again, his eyes not really seeing the screen.

"How about if I show you how to sit properly. Without looking depressed?" Davis said desperately, his voice cracking slightly in his nervous rush.

"Come again?" Ken gave him a look of pure insanity.

Davis laughed nervously as he put down the controller, the game completely out of his mind. "Yeah, that sounded nuts, but seriously."

Ken out down the controller that he wasn't even going to use and stared at the brunnette.

Davis positioned himself in front of Ken and placed both his hands on top of Ken's knees. The anethyst boy visibly flinched at the touch.

"Your knees look too tensed up" Davis started. Ken could tell the other boy was making this up as he went along. " You look scared. Like you don't want to be here."

"Well, who said I did want to be here?" Ken asked slyly. Davis gave him a quick sneer.

"Funny." Both boys were smiling though. "And...The way your hair is always..." Ken looked up into his eyes as Davis took a hand and placed some hair behind his left ear. "...in your face...It covers...your eyes..."

"It's harder for people to read my expression that way" Ken stated.

Davis didn't say anything at that. "And...your arms..."

"Davis" spoke Ken, his face hard and set into a frown. "Not tonight. I want to be close as much as you do...But I just need to take things slwoly...okay?"

Davis sighed forlornly, knowing he wasn't going to get his way.

"We'll wake up in the morning, and figure things out with Black-WarGreymon..." said Ken, standing and making his bed on the floor with the sleepingbag. Ken went to reach up for Leafmon, but stopped and smiled. "Aw, what are you up to? You must have eaten a lot tonight" Leafmon was now Minomon, and floating an inch or so higher than the bed next to Demi-Veemon.

"Yep!" cried Minomon.

"Let's go to bed" Ken grabbed Minomon gently and crawled into his sleeping bag while Davis got into his bed.

"Night Ken" said Davis.

"Night Davis."

End


End file.
